


Ticklish

by rxdxctxd



Series: Kizunashipping Drabbles [35]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29352576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxdxctxd/pseuds/rxdxctxd
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin.
Relationships: Jack Atlas/Fudou Yuusei/Crow Hogan
Series: Kizunashipping Drabbles [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138541
Kudos: 3





	Ticklish

“Yusei!” Crow cried, giggling out of control. “Quit it!”

“Un uh, this is fun and you’re really cute.” Yusei said back. He was straddling Crow’s waist and tickling him relentlessly, completely ignoring Crow attempting to bash him with a pillow. 

“It’s also fun to watch.” Jack said fondly, sitting on the floor by the bed in Crow’s room.

“You two— are mean!”

“Mhm, I’ll remember that next time you’re the one doing it.”

Yusei kept it up for several more minutes, but then offered mercy and leaned down against Crow’s chest, taking his head in his hands.

“I’m sorry.” he murmured. 

“No, you’re not.” Crow and Jack said together. Yusei laughed.

“Okay, I’m not. But I love you.”

He touched their noses together and nuzzled him, nuzzling both his nose and his cheeks. He leaned closer and fluttered his lashes against Crow’s forehead. Crow took his head and pulled him down for a regular, sweet kiss.

“I love you too.” Crow said softly. “But there _will_ come a time when you regret this.”

Jack and Yusei both laughed.

“I don’t think so.”


End file.
